1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to user authentication and more specifically to authenticating a user of a client device to access a secure resource using video authentication data corresponding to the user that is viewed by a set of one or more designated users, which already have been authenticated to access the secure resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
User authentication is a critical component in the security of any data processing system. Authenticating a user's identity is a first step in providing access control to secure resources associated with a data processing system. Typically, authentication processes rely on username and password combinations to authenticate a user. While this username/password authentication technology is not foolproof, it has been serviceable as an authentication method for decades.